Don't Let Me Stop You
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: When you lose the one person in your life that made it worth living, how do you go on? It's even worse when you are the reason they left. Tess/Caitlyn oneshot


**Author Note: Ok second of my Camp Rock, song inspired oneshots =) It's Tess and Caitlyn this time...although there will be a little bit of Mitchie/OC going on too =)  
I like this story, even though I feel so bad for Tess, it is just so like her, i think. Just summat you could see her doing!! Oh and the song is 'Don't Let Me Stop You' by Kelly Clarkson again, listen to it!! It's awesome!!**

**Well i hope you enjoy it =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the characters or the song this story is inspired by!!**

**Tess' POV**

"What's going on with you, Tess? You've been acting kinda weird lately. Is everything alright?" Caitlyn slipped her hand into mine, pulling me round to face her. The concern in her beautiful brown eyes made my heart skip a beat.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry ok?" I didn't even believe myself, so I'll bet anything she didn't either.

"Tess, please. I know something's up, so tell me. Maybe I can help!" Her eyes burned into me, trying to find the answer, but I didn't know how to say it.

"I...Caitlyn, I don't..." I couldn't stop the tears that started to make my vision blur. "Caity, you..." I couldn't go on.

"Oh, Tess." She pulled me to her, wrapping her arms round me tightly.

She was trying to help, I knew she was but it really wasn't making it any easier. The smell, **her **smell, was over powering. I loved it, it always made me feel safe because I knew she was there, I knew I didn't have to worry anymore.

"Shhh, Tess, baby please don't cry. You can tell me anything, I'm here, I promise." I nodded, sobbing into her shoulder, my own arms wrapped round her, clinging onto her.

I loved her so much, with all my heart and soul but...but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand lying to everyone, my parents, my 'friends'.

I so badly wanted this to work but as my mother once told me 'It's all about your image.' And this was never meant to be part of my image.

If people knew then that would my career out the window.

"I love you, Caity." I whispered into her shoulder, making her hug me tighter.

"I love you too, Tess. Please tell me what's wrong!"

She didn't get it.

"That is what's wrong." There was a long silence, making me think she hadn't heard me, but then she pulled away slightly, her eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean 'that's what's wrong'?"

"I-I mean I love you **too much**, Caity." She laughed then.

"I don't think you can ever love someone **too much**, Tess!" She tried to pull me back to her, but I resisted.

I had to get this out now, or I never would. She deserved the truth.

"No, you don't get it, Caitlyn. I **can't **love you. I shouldn't love you as much as I do. It's **wrong.**"

"Tess, I don't understand, what's brought this on all of a sudden?" I pulled away from her, wrapping my own arms round myself instead.

"It's not all of a sudden, its been going on ever since we started going out."

"Tess..." She reached for me but I flinched away. I saw the hurt on her face.

"Caity, please, just let me get this out!" She met my gaze for a second, then swallowed and nodded.

I started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Ever since we started dating, people have been judging us; people have been talking about us. I know you always tell me to ignore them, that as long as we have each other no one else matters, but I can't ignore it. You might be able to, but I can't, it's not that easy for me, Caitlyn! Why do you think you've never met any of my friends, or my family? Because when they found out about us, they flipped. I was disowned."

"Oh, Tess, you never said-"

"Please, Caity!" She froze, shutting her mouth. "It was so bad that I had to tell them we broke up and that it was just a stupid fling." I heard her gasp quietly but she bit her tongue and let me continue. "I love you more than anything in the world, Caity, but...but I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to people; I can't keep living like this." I turned back to face her.

There was silence for a long minute.

"Ok." She started slowly, watching me. "You're saying either one of the two things. You either wanna tell your parents and get us out in the open, everyone else be damned or...or you wanna...break up." She frowned, and rubbed the back of her neck slowly. "Which from what you said...seems like the most likely... Am I right?" I met her gaze and nodded slowly. She let out a slow breath, shutting her eyes. "You gonna give me a reason?" I opened my mouth to tell her that I just had but she stopped me. "The real reason, straight out. I wanna hear it from you, Tess, your words, plain and simple."

I took a deep breath and shut my own eyes. "Us being together isn't doing my image any good. My career is going down the drain because of us and you know what it was like for me, I've grown up being told that my career is the most important thing." The silence was terrible. I couldn't bare it, so I slowly opened my eyes and glanced across at her.

Caitlyn stood there, eyes still closed, her fists clenched at her sides, frozen as a single tear ran slowly down her cheek.

She was crying. Caitlyn didn't cry, she was the strong one, the together one who always had the answer. She wasn't meant to cry!

"Oh, Caity, I'm-"

"Don't." Her eyes flashed open, freezing me to the spot. "Just don't, Tess."

"Caitlyn, please!"

"No. I thought you'd changed, I thought you were different but obviously I was wrong. You're still exactly the same."

"Caity no-"

"The same old Tess Tyler! Self-centred, 'I don't care about anyone else as long as my image is alright' Tess Tyler." She shook her head, disgust plain on her face. "I thought you'd changed...I thought **I'd **changed you! Big-headed, I know, but I honestly thought I had."

"I have changed, Caity! Because of you I have!"

"No, Tess. You just lied as usual. Lied about everything. About wanting to go out with me, about telling your parents, your friends! You probably even lied about loving me!"

"No! No, Caity, no! Please, I'd never lie about that, you know I'd-"

"Because that's what you do best. That's who you are. Tess Tyler, stone cold ice bitch. I can't believe I fell for it again! How stupid am I!?"

"Caitlyn, please listen! I never meant it like-"

"Save it, Tess. I get it, ok? If the most important thing to you is your image, don't let me stop you. But don't expect me to come running every time you need someone."

"Caity..." I reached out to her. It was times like these that I needed her most, but I couldn't have her now, not anymore. It was over.

"I'm sorry, Tess." She took a step towards me. "I still love you, so if this is what you want, then ok. I'll come by for my stuff tomorrow."

I nodded. I didn't care anymore, I felt empty inside, like my heart had been ripped out. But I deserved it. This was the price I had to pay to keep my precious image intact.

But now that I thought about it, was it even worth it? Worth losing the most important person in my life for? A bit late for thinking about that.

What's done it done, and it can't ever be undone. No matter how hard you try.

"Bye, Tess." She turned and opened the door.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had sprinted across the room and flung my arms round her. I didn't want her to leave; I didn't want her to walk out that door because I knew if she did, then that would be it. The end.

The tears streamed down my face as I felt her turn and hug me back.

"I love you, Caity. I really, truly, honestly do." She held me tighter and kissed the top of my head, her voice was thick with tears too.

"I know. I know, baby, I know. God, I'm going to miss you!"

My lips found hers and I kissed her fiercely. Her hands were on my cheeks as she kissed me back, her lips were salty with tears but still as soft as ever.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she pushed me against the wall. The fire was still there, like it always was when we kissed.

But this kiss was different. It was desperate and...and a goodbye. The last kiss.

After only a few minutes she pulled away and rested her forehead on mine, her face tear stained, as she gasped for breath.

"I love you, Tess. But this is for the best. For you." I didn't want to hear it, even though it was true and it had been what I wanted.

"I love you too, Caity. My Caity." She nodded, pressing her lips to mine again. One last time.

"Goodbye, Tess. And good luck with everything."

Then she was gone.

She left me leaning against the wall of my apartment, broken and breathless. I let my head fall back and my eyes close as I slid to the floor, sobbing.

"Goodbye...Caity."

That was the last time I saw her.

I came home the next day to find all her stuff gone and a box full of my stuff on the table. There was a note on top of it.

_Here's all your stuff, and I took mine like I promised. Sorry I didn't stay, but I don't think I could handle another goodbye. My key is on the hook.  
I'll miss you, but it's for the best.  
I love you.  
-Caitlyn_

I glanced in the box. Everything was in there. All the stuff she had borrowed from me, all the stuff I'd left at hers, even everything I had ever bought her.

I broke down again when I realised that she had taken everything of hers too. There wasn't a single thing left in my apartment to show that she had ever been there. Even the t-shirt of hers I slept in was gone.

All I had left of her was the necklace she had given me for our two month anniversary, when she told me she loved me for the first time. I never took it off so she hadn't had a chance to take it back. I was glad I had gotten to keep it, because I don't think I could have handled losing her completely.

--------------

Its been two years since I last saw **her**.

My career...well let's just say after **she** left, I didn't really see the point anymore.

I sung, I went on tours, I recorded and sold albums, I did everything I was supposed to.

'Everyone loved Tess Tyler!'

That's what my mom and my agent kept telling me. All they cared about was that I was making them money and keeping up the Tyler name.

My mom told me she was proud of me once...But it wasn't the same.

Not the same as when **she **used to tell me. **She **said **she'd **always be proud of me, no matter what. That's what's kept me going for so long.

I did everything to make **her **proud. It was all for **her.**

"Tess? Tess Tyler?" I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed the brunette come up beside me.

I glanced up at her then around me. The hotel lobby was pretty quiet, only the receptionist was around, sat behind the front desk over the other side of the room.

"It's me, Mitchie! From Camp Rock, you remember?" How could I not.

It had been the year **she'd **asked me out, our first kiss had been right before we left the camp.

I realised that she was waiting, expecting an answer.

"Yeah. Sure I remember. Hey." I smiled up at her.

She grinned back. She hadn't changed much, gotten taller and her hair was a bit longer but she still had that trademark grin of hers.

"So how've you been?" She sat down next to me.

"Alright, touring a lot at the moment."

"Ahh that's why your here then?" I nodded.

"Yeah, got a show tonight. How about you? What are you doing here?"

This was a 5 star hotel, and as far as I knew she hadn't released anything in a long time, not since her duet with Shane Gray."

"Had a romantic weekend away, its been pretty hectic lately so we thought we'd get away from things for a while."

"Oh. That's nice. So Shane's here then?" Would explain the fancy hotel.

She frowned. "Oh of course, you won't know. Me and Shane broke up almost two years ago now. It just wasn't working so we decided to just stay friends! It was better for the both of us." My heart contracted at her words.

'Better for the both of us' ...I wish I had been that lucky, to stay friends with **her** afterwards, like Mitchie and Shane.

"So err...who are you here with? ...If you don't mind me asking."

She laughed. "No I don't mind! I don't know if you will remember her, but...Oh here she is now!" She got up, grinning at someone over my shoulder. "Hey, babe!"

I rose as well, but just as I was about to turn I heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Hey, gorgeous. Sorry I took so long, stupid elevator stopped at every floor on the way down!" I was frozen to the spot, staring at Mitchie, when **she **came into view.

**She **went straight to Mitchie and kissed her full on the lips.

Mitchie grinned; like she'd just won the lottery...I knew how she felt.

"So who's your friend?" **She **turned to me and froze as well, the smile slipping from her face.

"Caitlyn, you remember Tess Tyler, right?" When Caitlyn didn't reply, Mitchie frowned, hugging her girlfriend tighter to her. "Babe?"

"Err...yeah...I remember." Caitlyn told her, her eyes still locked to mine. "Hey."

"Hey...Caity." I whispered, my heart was beating so fast I thought it'd break through my ribcage.

"Ok, well...now that we are all reacquainted, I'm gonna go use the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back, ok?" Mitchie kissed Caitlyn softly on the cheek before crossing the lobby and disappearing through a door.

Then it was just us.

She was still staring at me, so I lowered my eyes, examining my hands.

"So err...how've you been?"

She didn't reply. I looked back up at her.

"Tess..."

"Caitlyn." I warned her, glancing around the lobby again, Mitchie was nowhere to be seen.

"I...err...I've been ok, I guess." She shrugged, looking down now, shoving her hands in her jeans pockets. "How about you?"

What the hell did I tell her!? The truth? That I'd been a wreck, an empty shell since she left? That the only reason I was still alive was because I knew that all I had to do was close my eyes and I'd be with her again, because I wanted to make her proud?

No. I couldn't do that to her.

"I've...I've been ok too, I guess."

"Liar." My head snapped up and I saw her staring at me.

"W-What?"

"You know you could never fool me, Tess. I can still see right through your lies."

"Caitlyn, I..." I swallowed hard.

"It's ok, Tess. I lied too." She took an uncertain step towards me. "These past two years have been awful. The only reason I got through them is because of Mitchie. And because I saw how well you were doing with your career and everything."

"I...you mean you..." She took another step.

"Yeah. I've been so close to giving up, but I started following you in the papers and on Hot Tunes and I saw how big you were. I knew I shouldn't come back and ruin it all for you again."

"Caitlyn, I wish you had come back. I've missed you more than anything. You have no idea how many times I've thought of just letting everything go and giving up!" I felt a tear escape and suddenly I was in her arms.

I wrapped my own arms around her, I was finally home and safe again after so long.

"No. No you can't ever give up. You have to keep going, Tess."

"But it's so hard, Caity. I can't do it without you!"

"Yes you can! You're strong, Tess. And you've already come so far. You have no idea how proud of you I am!" I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged her tighter to me; I never wanted to let go of her.

I never wanted her to leave again.

"I still love you, Caity, I still need you."

"I know, I know. I regret leaving like that, cutting you off completely. I needed you too. But I found someone, Tess! I found Mitchie and I'm so happy! I love her with all my heart and one day, you'll find someone like that too. Someone who can be your everything, someone you don't have to be ashamed of and hide from everyone."

"I was never ashamed of you, Caity."

"Yeah, but I never did any good when it came to your career. You need someone who can be there for you in every aspect. Don't worry, you'll find them. I promise." I nodded as she kissed the top of my head. "I'll make you another promise, Tess. Here." She pulled away from me and reached into her pocket. I let go reluctantly as she pulled out a card and a pen.

She scribbled something on the back before handing the card to me.  
It read:

_Caitlyn Gellar  
Music Producer  
Don't let me stop you_

Then there was an office and a mobile number. I flipped it over and on the back was the number she had written.

"That's my private number; I always have it on and with me. If you ever need anything, just call or text. I'll always answer, I promise." I nodded, slipping the card into my pocket.

"Thank you, Caity." She nodded, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Hmm you're still as beautiful as ever." I smiled as she chuckled. "And you still have my necklace. I'm glad."

I saw her looking at where the necklace had fallen free from my shirt, the last reminder I had of her. I touched it and felt a tear roll down my cheek again.

"Come here." She held open her arms as I stepped forward, hugging her. "Don't let me stop you anymore, ok? I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy." I was going to argue but instead I just nodded, stepping away from her. "Good. Oh hey, Mitch!" She grinned as her girlfriend reappeared, smoothing her hair and clothes down.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" She looked from me to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Cool, its been great seeing you again, Tess. You should totally come round sometime, when you're not busy!" Mitchie grinned, slipping her hand into Caitlyn's, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah." I smiled back. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, here's my number, give us a call sometime and we'll set it up!" She handed me a scrap of paper with a number on it.

"Thanks, I will."

"Ok great! Now come on, babe, we don't wanna miss our cab; it should be out there by now."

"Sure, Mitch." Caitlyn let her girlfriend lead her away. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Bye, Tess."

I smiled back, this time I knew the goodbye was only for now. I'd see her again, I was sure of that.

------------

"You ok, babe?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You and Tess...is she alright?" Caitlyn glanced over at her girlfriend.

"I think so. You...you remember that bad break up I told you about? Before us?" Mitchie nodded. "That was Tess."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You and Tess Tyler?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah. Me and Tess Tyler."

"Wow, Caitlyn. Is she...still...you know?"

"Yeah, kinda. But she's getting better. I made her a promise though, that I have to keep; I don't want her to be unhappy and hurting anymore because of me."

Mitchie nodded, holding her girlfriend's hand tighter. Caitlyn chuckled and kissed her hand gently.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, you're my world now. But Tess will always be in my heart. Like Shane for you. So I have to help her."

"I understand, don't worry." She kissed Caitlyn firmly on the lips, wrapping her arms round her.

"Good, 'cos I love you." Mitchie grinned as Caitlyn kissed her back.

"I love you too."

-----------

**Author Note: Heh heh bet you never saw the Mitchie/Caitlyn coming at the end, did ya!? Lol so what did you guys think? Review and let me know, ok? More Camp Rock oneshots coming your way soon XD Later all**


End file.
